This invention relates generally to devices having remote control functionality and, more particularly, relates to a system and method for upgrading the remote control functionality of a device.
Devices having functionality for remotely controlling the operation of multiple, diverse appliances are well known. To allow such a device to be used to remotely control appliances that were not considered during the time the device was manufactured, it is also known to make the device upgradeable. For example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,810, command codes for use in controlling the operation of controllable appliances can be downloaded into the memory of a device having remote control functionality. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,334 and PCT published application WO 00/17738, the graphical consumer interface (“GUI”) of the device can additionally be upgraded to provided a means by which downloaded command codes can be transmitted to the remotely controllable appliances.
It is also known to provide customized upgrading of Internet-enabled devices based on a consumer-profile. For example, PCT published application WO 00/17789 describes a server system that maintains a profile of a particular end-consumer of network-enabled equipment and a database of new technical features for this equipment. In the case where there is a match between the consumer-profile and a new technical feature, and the consumer indicates a desire to receive notification regarding updates or sales offers, the consumer is notified via the network of the option to obtain the feature.